All the After World's a Stage
All the After World's a Stage is a quest received from the ghost of Alfred at the Playhouse on Lanilor Lane in Aleroth during the events of Divinity II: Flames of Vengeance. This quest must be completed to dispel the magical barrier in the Playhouse, which barricades a room you need to enter for the quests Sinister Motives (offered by Astridax) and Jewellery in Law (offered by Ransid). Walkthrough As you enter the stage area of the Playhouse, you witness a cutscene with Alfred, Kathy and Tamara rehearsing a scene from the play Chambers of Blood. Alfred floats off angrily to the backstage area. Follow him and open a dialog, where you learn about Chambers of Blood and are asked to replace Tamara in the role of Camilla for the play. Do not agree perform yet - instead ask Alfred where a copy of the script might be found. He directs you to the cellar, which is located through a trapdoor near him. Mindreading Alfred reveals the presence of a button next to the desk in the cellar that opens a concealed area. Preparing to Perform Enter the Playhouse Cellar and locate the Chambers of Blood Script laying on a desk near the center. Read the script and memorize Camilla's three lines. You can press the button on the wall next to the desk to open the hidden room to the south. It contains a Charcoaled Manuscript (the Blutsporn edition of the script) and the Order of the Viper Bracers. You need to be female to perform the role, so change your character's appearance if needed. (Chanelle, an illusionist at Chez Chanelle on Lanilor Lane can do this.) Performing the Play Return to Alfred and tell him you are ready to perform. Choose the correct lines during the dialog scene to complete the quest. If you have the Blutsporn edition, an additional choice is available when prompted for the last line. Speaking it summons Astaroth, and angers all the ghosts as well. It is advised to be well-prepared for this fight. The correct lines read as follows: : Desdemona: "...Hell why we seek his favour." : Camilla: "We ask him to honour us with the conception of his offspring." : Desdemona: "Tell this Prince of Night how our loins will sport him sovereignty." : Camilla: "His many-fanged children will find no mortal they cannot conquer." : Desdemona: "Show this King of Brimstone we have knowledge of the incantation that may draw him from the Pit." :: Third line option 1: : Camilla: "Undying Astaroth the Mighty Horned One, we hereby command thee to come forth and bless us!" :: or, Third line option 2, from 'Blutsporn' edition: : Camilla: "Astaroth Dux magnus et fortis, prodiens angelica specie turpissima, insidensque in dracone infernali, et viperam portans manu dextra." With each line delivered, the correct line receives applause, a line close to the gist of the correct line invokes no reaction, while the third option results in jeers from the audience of specters. Depending on how accurately you choose the lines, Alfred's reaction can range from gushingly positive (all lines correct) at one extreme, all the way down to attacking you along with the audience members (for choosing the three lines that result in jeers, or two jeer lines and one neutral) at the other extreme. Note that your performance affects your reward as well. A perfect performance results in the greatest quest reward. While perhaps counter-intuitive, a mediocre performance eliciting no response from the audience results in a lesser reward than an outright terrible performance (which provokes a reaction from the crowd, albeit negative). Regardless of your choices, the magical barrier to the backstage "green room" is dispelled after your performance. There you can find a spectre named Mara (no relation to the black market Mara in Broken Valley village tavern) to receive Mara's Earrings for the quest Jewellery in Law or Sinister Motives. Rewards Depending on your performance, the reward will be one of the following: Excellent: *6211 exp, 1300 gold, and 1 skill book *Two choices of: 3105 exp, 1300 gold, 1 creature part, 1 formula, 2 gems, 1 jewelry, 15 ore, or 5 potions Mediocre: *4873 exp and 600 gold *One choice of: 2435 exp, 600 gold, 1 gem, 25 herbs, or 5 ore Terrible: *5632 exp and 900 gold *One choice of: 2815 exp, 900 gold, 1 creature part, 1 formula, 1 gem, 25 herbs, or 5 ore *Additional exp from the battle with Alfred and the audience Summoning Astaroth: *6211 exp, 1300 gold, and 1 skill book *Two choices of: 3105 exp, 1300 gold, 1 creature part, 1 formula, 2 gems, 1 jewelry, 15 ore, or 5 potions *Additional exp from the battle with Alfred and the audience *Additional exp and random loot from killing Astaroth ru:Вся смерть — театр… Category:Divinity II: Flames of Vengeance Quests Category:Aleroth Quests